Sem Título: Botões de Elevador
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Jared e suas manias estranhas; e como Jensen aprendeu a amar cada uma delas. PRÉ-SLASH! Segunda oneshot da série: "Sem Título".


**Sem Título: **Botões de Elevador

_por Miss Dartmoor_

—

**Fandom: **RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash).

**Disclaimer:** Se você procurar _Ficção_ no dicionário, vai saber exatamente o que essa fanfic é.

**Série: **Sem Título.

**Sinopse:** Jared e suas manias estranhas; e como Jensen aprendeu a amar cada uma delas.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax!

**Shipper: **Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – **Padackles**, J2, Jsquared!

**Avisos: **Schmoop? Fora isso, nada muito extremo. Eu já considero isso um "_quase-slash"._ Ainda não aconteceu, mas _com certeza_ vai acontecer.

—

**Nota da Autora: **_Botões de Elevador_ é a segunda oneshot da série _Sem Título_. Acho que você não precisa ler a primeira _("A Coisa do Doritos")_ para compreender essa aqui, mas eu aconselho você a ler essas oneshots por ordem de chegada mesmo assim :D

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

**

* * *

**

Aquela era uma mania estranha que Jared tinha. Nunca fez o mínimo sentido para Jensen e, ele suspeitava, nunca faria. Jensen costumava compreender cada coisinha a respeito de Jared, saber tudo sobre ele; mas havia exceções. Como, por exemplo, _aquela_ mania estranha que Jared tinha sobre entrar em aviões. Sempre que Jared entrava no avião, ele beijava a ponta do seu dedo e o tocava na superfície do bagageiro.

Aliás, ele costumava fazer isso ao entrar nos carros também. Jensen uma vez perguntou do que se tratava aquilo tudo, por que diabos Jared fazia aquilo_ sempre_. O moreno havia, apenas, olhado para ele e sorrido daquela maneira simples. Ele dissera:

"_Sei lá, eu só sinto que tenho que fazer. Esquisito, né?"_

Jensen franziu o cenho e pensou _"Esquisito não chega nem a cobrir",_ mas não comentou nada. Jared era cheio de manias estranhas e Jensen só acabou descobrindo mais sobre elas quando os dois foram morar juntos. Mas o loiro aprendeu com o tempo que, por mais esquisitas e sem sentido que fossem as manias dele, elas faziam Jared ser _Jared;_ eram uma parte dele e o tornavam quem ele era, junto com seus sorrisos espontâneos e contagiantes, ou como ele ficava extremamente concentrado ao ler um script e ria feito um doido ao assistir algum filme de comédia, ou até mesmo quando ele abraçava Jensen _sempre _que o via e o tocava a cada oportunidade.

Eram suas manias e Jensen aprendeu a conviver com elas da mesma maneira que Jared aprendeu a conviver com as suas – que, Jensen apostava, poderiam ser mais estranhas ainda que as do moreno. E, além de aprender a conviver com elas, Jensen aprendeu a _amar _cada uma delas.

Porque era _Jared._

Sim, isso devia fazer todo o sentido. Aliás, _fazia._

Eles entraram no elevador e Jensen parou ao lado de Jared. Havia mais uma moça ali com eles e ela tinha apertado o botão do andar em que eles iriam. Jensen observou Jared encarar o botão com a testa levemente franzida.

O loiro contou mentalmente: _"1, 2, 3, e..."_

Jared apertou o botão, que já estava apertado, rapidamente e voltou a sua posição inicial. Ele parecia bem mais aliviado agora que tinha feito aquilo. Daí Jensen, sem se aguentar, perguntou:

- E isso aí? É sobre o quê? – Se referindo a mania de Jared em apertar os botões de elevador que já estavam apertados. O moreno olhou para ele e lhe deu um leve sorriso. Deu de ombros.

- Sei lá, eu só sinto que tenho que fazer, sabe?

- Sei sim. – Jensen comentou vagamente. Jared passou a observar a porta e Jensen passou a observá-lo.

As manias estranhas que o faziam ser quem era.

Jensen sorriu de leve, sem saber muito bem o porquê. Ele apenas sentiu a necessidade de sorrir; como sempre acontecia quando o moreno fazia algo _Jared._

Bem, talvez _essa _fosse uma das manias esquisitas de _Jensen._

* * *

_._

_._

**Nota da Autora:** Reviews são o combústivel de qualquer autor. Nós escrevemos por causa delas! Tire um minuto do seu tempo para fazer _Miss Dartmoor, _essa pobre autora, feliz, ok? ;P Até a próxima oneshot, pessoal!_  
_


End file.
